Staff Members
Minecraft Central has 5 staff categories and 1 special rank, Builder. They are Helper, Moderator (Mod), Senior Moderator, Administrator (Admin) and Owner. Old Staff ranks include Forum Management and Punishment Management. MCC added a Builder rank the 6th August 2015. Players can apply to be Helpers on the website. Helper rank was added the 17th June 2015. The Forum Management rank was added the 16th August 2015. The Punishment Management rank was added the 15th September 2015. Forum Management and Punishment Management were removed the 24th September 2015. Staff sub-teams are Helper Mentor team, which was added the 18th October 2015, and the Reports Team which will be added soon. Staff Promotion/Demotion Dates to see the promotion and demotion dates. Builder Promotion and Resignation/Demotion Dates to see the Builder promotion and resignation/demotion dates. Helper Mentor Promotion and Demotion/Resignation Dates to see the Helper Mentor promotion and resignation/demotion dates. Staff members list There are currently 2 Owners, 5 Administrators, 8 Senior Moderators, 0 Punishment Management members, 23 Moderators, 0 Forum Management members, 14 Helpers and 18 Builders. Owners: - alex_markey - vislo Administrators: - Evinreeder - LunarTurtle - MILESMESSER - QueenandKinq - I_Hate_Cows23 Senior Moderators: - rocketman430 - Mequasta - DjAndrizzle - BlueBear696 - MightyMammoth - Animax - Trinnity - xKlegZ Moderators: - BabyBearBear - Anny - Fangirling - Animals - TheTNTDude - DailyTumblr - GAPTIVE - iMCIce_Matt - Rev3rse - claripungui - rubberbutt77 - Mintys - Chisoph - FireBolts - JustKlaw - Supa - EddieTrann01 - Timppali - UnicornPiee - Swooty - _sinclare - Scotian - xSamPlayz Helpers: - Beams - HunterGaming_ - Alorulz - xGrace - SchoolNights - Sophv - iRobbedMcDonalds - CosmicCakeMC - KeeganMcConnor - KittehKay - DemonicAngel - Barnaynay - _DarkDude_ - legonerfboy123 Builders: - Linday - _Sam - rohan7890 - ichurchmax - TheUnicorn - Barnaynay - kolomakatita - TheWaffleUnicorn - beastyboy1029 - Ichar - Savage_Hotdog - TehPiggy - MathMan1234 - CaptSpookitons - Prussia - Anyth - Ches - xPerplexinq Old Administrators: - Zai_ - MonkeyFaceGamer - bribriX5 - tattertotz1 - uzair741852 Old Senior Moderators: - AIM_n1nj4 - Melody - Ndkat98 - ImTheIce - xXBVBSoldierXx - xAlphaI - GirlGlitch Old Moderators: - AlfieeGaming - HugBabybear - CH33ZE_POW3R - ADRENALINEmike - MineShark11 - GodzillaV8 - Death0524 - superfords - AtomicMass9 - IJoshAndy - INafAndy - Hello_Kitty_108 - Shambolini5 - Supergiraffes - Sophie_OGrady - Benjy987789 - melefors - Reaper 270 - yomama0117 - haaron05 - hddylan - Timppali - GobogoCP - Darkgodess - tracyattaway - Scootlez - Feels - TheMouseSir - scrvic - IamTheDenkk - EmeraldStorms - TheUnicorn - xxbmquickscope - ISnowI - AIM_n1nj4 - YoloSwag - GhettoScrubs - Assassinations - Solitary - uzair741852 - RayneMayne - xpuma1x - Tomato_Playz - KiritoPlaysPvP - ichurchmax - TheKlodsterMC - SPFCPedro - TheSwaggyGamer - HiperGamess - Cornjoe2 - Sporky_ Old Helpers: - Jesssa - xxbmquickscope - PCradra - Peel - Radioactive - Tranquilx - Binho108 - t_and_i - ItsStrike - VarunGod Old Builders: - BasicSwag - Soccaro_D_Chibi - JoeMaster_ - DiangelloYT - PCradra - HawkGod - Tiddler - Themailman - WolfeYT - Kosher - Sporky_ Commands and abilities Staff members get different commands and abilities than the normal players. Administrators get access to almost every command and Owners have access to all commands. Moderators have a limited range of power and abilities. Moderators can use for example /kick, /tempmute, /mute, /tempban, /ban, /whois, /invsee, /unbanold (Unban from the old ban system), access private Lockette chests... Senior Moderators' permissions include: * /v and /God on all servers * Ability to build on all players' plots on all servers that apply without being added * Ability to take things from players' inventories * Ability to take things from players' enderchests on all servers that apply * Ability to tempban from the forums and remove warning points * /seen gives IP and player coordinates when last seen * Ability to check BuyCraft records * Ability to see invisible players and players in /v * Ability to bypass ChestShops on servers that apply